Por amor
by Aqua Chiba
Summary: Usagi teve de se afastar dos amigos e família e essa foi a coisa mais difícil que ela já teve que fazer na vida. Teve de começar a ignorar o grupo de amigas, a andar sozinha pelos corredores da escola, a romper o noivado...E isso foi só o início. Mas porquê? Mamoru, intrigado com a drástica mudança de comportamento da namorada, tenta descobrir as razões pelas quais isso ocorreu
1. Broken

**Notas iniciais**

 _ **Olá! Ainda não está tudo muito bem definido com esta história. Não sei muito bem se vou continuar neste universo de Sailor Moon, visto que a comunidade em Português cá no site não está muito ativa e também porque não sei se seria mais confortável para mim escrever no universo Twilight, sendo o ship BellaxEdward. Ajudem-me aí pessoal, digam-me o que pensam sobre isto!**_

 _ **Boa leitura!**_

* * *

Saí do táxi depois de ter dado uma gorda gorjeta ao motorista por o ter obrigado a cruzar a cidade inteira no meio da noite. Entrei no muito familiar prédio de aparência opulenta e cumprimentei o segurança que me deixou subir. Cheguei ao último andar e hesitei antes de abrir a porta com a chave que ele me dera há tanto tempo. Talvez esta fosse a última vez que iria usá-la. Ia partir o coração dele. Se tudo corresse como planeado. _Tinha_ de correr como o planeado.

Mamo estava adormecido no sofá da sala com os óculos postos, o que me trouxe muitas lembranças de quando eu dormia aqui e lhos tirava depois de ele adormecer. Bem, esses tempos já se foram, agora não passavam de recordações felizes, porém dolorosas, e o mais rápido que eu aceitasse isso melhor. Nada iria voltar a ser como antes.

Quando me ia sentar na poltrona ao lado do sofá, os olhos azuis do meu incrível namorado abriram-se e ele olhou para mim com um semblante sonolento.

– Usagi? O que estás aqui a fazer a estas horas? – Ele perguntou-me surpreendido e um pouco mais desperto ao esfregar os olhos e ao pôr novamente os óculos. Ao menos não tinha adormecido de lentes de contacto, pensei.

– Mamo… Preciso de falar contigo. – A esta altura já estava muito nervosa e sendo a chorona que sempre fui, estava a ser difícil controlar as lágrimas.

– Estás a assustar-me, coelhinha. – O uso desse apelido não ajudou em nada o meu estado. Percebi que ele também começou a ficar agitado quando percebeu que eu não estava sorridente como de costume e que aquela não era uma visita normal.

Respirei fundo, olhei para o meu anel de noivado, desviei os olhos para o meu, até então, noivo e comecei a proferir as palavras necessárias para a sua segurança, mas que nem por isso doeram menos no meu coração.

– Já não te amo mais. – Ele ficou em estado de choque. Eu estava surpreendida comigo mesma, pois tinha acabado de contar a maior mentira da minha vida como se estivesse a dizer que o céu era azul. Mas era algo necessário, eu não tinha escolha. Não depois da minha descoberta recente. Ela não me dava escolha.

– Amor. O que é que isso quer dizer? Pensei que estávamos bem, coelha. O que se passou?

– Não sinto nada por ti, Mamoru. Não como sentia antes. – Eu nunca o chamava pelo nome completo. Era sempre apenas Mamo. Mas tinha de parecer fria para ele acreditar em mim se queria que nada de mau acontecesse. – Estive a pensar e cheguei à conclusão de que casar contigo já não é mais o que eu quero. Vamos pôr um fim ao nosso relacionamento. – E então vi toda a emoção do homem que eu amava mais neste mundo esvair-se dos seus olhos, antes tão brilhantes como uma pedra preciosa, agora opacos, sem vida.

E não aguentando mais corri do apartamento e nunca mais olhei para trás.

* * *

 **Notas finais**

 ** _Então... O que dizer disto? Foi heartbreaking, eu sei. Não foi de propósito. Na verdade, isto começou comigo a reescrever a minha one shot "Obrigada meu amor", mas tomou outro caminho._** ** _  
_** ** _Se quiserem mais por favor deixem review. Não quero ser chata e cobrar-vos nada, mas a vossa opinião é muito importante já que, como disse no início do capítulo, ainda nenhuma ideia está bem sólida._** ** _  
_** ** _Só sei que estes dois ainda vão sofrer muito antes de estarem juntos outra vez, e que provavelmente os próximos capítulos vão ser escritos pelo ponto de vista do Mamoru._**

 ** _Bem, por hoje é tudo!_**

 ** _Beijinhoos,_**

 ** _Aqua_**

 ** _P.S: Desculpem qualquer erro gramatical que tenha surgido no capítulo. Por favor, se encontrarem algum avisem-me!_**


	2. Confusion

**Notas iniciais**

 **Olá! Voltei! Espero que gostem, vejo-vos lá em baixo :)**

Se eu tivesse de descrever, numa palavra, como me sentia naquele momento, iria ser 'confuso'. A tristeza também estava lá, e não era pouca, mas o que me confundia era o porquê. O porquê de ela ter decidido terminar tudo. Tentei pensar numa razão, mas para mim não fazia sentido. Não depois de todos os anos que passamos juntos. Alguma coisa estava errada, eu sentia isso. Nós éramos felizes, tínhamos uma vida que eu não trocaria por nada. Vasculhei memórias de nós dois para tentar encontrar algo de errado, mas não encontrei nada. A última vez que tínhamos discutido tinha sido há dois meses atrás e não tinha sido uma discussão muito grande, nem ficamos chateados por muito tempo.

 **Dois meses antes**

Era uma chuvosa tarde de sábado e eu tinha combinado ir sair com a Usagi. Mas como o tempo não estava a nosso favor, decidimos ficar no meu apartamento. Vimos um filme, mas ele passou rapidamente e não sabíamos o que fazer a seguir.

– Mamo, vamos jogar um jogo? – Ela olhou para mim com os seus grandes olhos azuis.

– Claro. O que queres jogar? – Estranhei a pergunta dela. O único jogo que tinha em casa era xadrez e ela odiava, então não fazia ideia do que ela queria jogar.

– Vinte perguntas! Sei que nos conhecemos há muito tempo e que não há quase nada que não saibamos um sobre o outro, mas achei que seria divertido tentarmos, nós nunca jogamos algo assim. – O que ela tinha dito era verdade, nós sabíamos tudo um sobre o outro, mas na falta do que fazer, concordei.

Começamos com perguntas triviais como músicas que ouvimos ultimamente, livros que tínhamos lido (no caso, essa pergunta só valia para mim, já que as únicas coisas que Usagi lia eram Mangás), coisas que tínhamos feito e por aí vai. Até que ela me fez a seguinte pergunta.

– Além do Motoki, tens mais algum melhor amigo? – Não entendi o porquê de ela fazer aquela pergunta. Para ser sincero, conhecendo a minha Coelha como conheço, era muito mais de esperar algo como "Tens conhecido muitas garotas na faculdade?", mas mesmo assim pensei sobre o assunto e respondi.

– Por acaso tenho, amor. Chama-se Fiore e conheci-o logo após o acidente dos meus pais. Mas ele teve de se mudar quando eu saí do hospital e raramente mantemos contacto. Só quando ele vem ao Japão e aproveita para me visitar. - Não via Fiore desde antes de começar a namorar Usagi há três anos. Nem tinha reparado que tinha sido tanto tempo desde de a última vez que nos falamos.

– Porque é que eu nunca ouvi falar dele? – A cara dela estava vermelha e os braços cruzados. 'Ela conseguia ser tão infantil e ciumenta às vezes', pensei, enquanto suspirava.

– Porque não o vejo há imenso tempo, Coelhinha. A última vez foi antes de nós começarmos a namorar. Não achei que ele fosse importante. – E era verdade.

– Mas tu acabaste de dizer que ele era teu melhor amigo, assim como o Toki! E tu falas dele todos os dias.

Passado demasiado tempo para algo tão simples consegui acalmá-la e explicar que foi mesmo esquecimento. Depois disso não nos chateamos mais. Até agora, aparentemente...

 **Presente**

Suspirei enquanto me lembrava. Sentia tanto a falta dela. Nem parecia que tinha sido apenas na noite passada que ela tinha acabado comigo.

Comecei a fazer o pequeno almoço e pensei no que tinha de fazer no dia. Era segunda-feira e as minhas aulas começavam mais tarde. Talvez fosse às compras, já que a minha dispensa estava quase vazia. Fiz a lista enquanto comia e saí de casa.

Quase uma hora depois, estou a sair do supermercado quando sinto um toque nas minhas costas.

– Olá Mamoru. Há quanto tempo! - Era Rey, uma das melhores amigas de Usagi. – A Usagi não está contigo? Ela nunca te larga.

E com essa frase percebi que ela não tinha contado às amigas sobre o término. Mais uma ação estranha. Rey, Amy, Mina e Makoto eram as pessoas mais próximas dela. Depois de mim. Elas sabiam sempre tudo umas sobre as outras e um detalhe tão importante quanto este não podia não ter sido compartilhado.

– Hey, Rey! Na verdade... Nós já não estamos juntos... – Os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Ao que parece ela não sabia mesmo.

– Como assim não estão juntos? Vocês discutiram? Tu sabes como ela é, faz sempre uma tempestade num copo de água. Daqui a uns dias vocês ficam bem. É sempre assim.

Mas ela não tinha visto a forma estranha como ela se tinha comportado na noite anterior. Decidi contar-lhe tudo. Precisava de alguém com quem desabafar e ninguém melhor do que a Rey, que conhecia a Usagi tão bem quanto eu. Convidei-a para um café e ela aceitou.

– Sim, tens razão, isso não é mesmo dela. E também é estranho ela não ter falado connosco. Na verdade, na semana passada nós tínhamos combinado de ir lanchar, mas ela cancelou na última da hora. Tu sabes que ela nunca nega comida. Tenho medo que ela também se esteja a afastar de nós. Vou falar com as meninas e vamos visitá-la. Talvez ela nos diga alguma coisa. Depois conto-te como correu, agora tenho de ir ajudar o meu avô no templo. Hoje é Halloween e eu tenho de dar doces às crianças. Tchau! – E com isto foi-se embora, deixando-me ainda mais preocupado com a minha Coelhinha.

Cheguei ao prédio e o porteiro veio falar comigo. Tinha chegado uma carta para mim. 'Mas que raio?' Perguntei para mim mesmo quando vi o remetente.

 **Notas Finais**

 **OBRIGADA à Mariana e à/ao Japanda por terem comentado. Os vossos comentários deixaram-me muito feliz e com muita vontade de continuar a escrever, tanta que o capítulo foi escrito no dia a seguir!**

 **Como prometido, este capítulo foi todo pela perspetiva do Mamo-chan! O que acharam? Quem será que enviou a carta? Porque será que ele reagiu assim? Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.  
Os capítulos vão manter-se deste tamanho, penso eu.**

 **Por hoje é tudo,**

 **Beijinhoos,**

 **Aqua**


	3. Run

Olá! Quase dois meses sem postar nada... Sumimasen minna-san! Só posso culpar a minha preguiça e a minha falta de motivação. Mas pronto, ano novo capítulo novo e uma das minhas metas para 2017 é demorar menos tempo a escrever um capítulo. Vêmo-nos lá em baixo!

* * *

Era um dia ensolarado como se fosse agosto, com os termómetros a apontar para temperaturas altas e com ventoinhas e protetores solares a serem vendidos em massa. Num parque, viam-se crianças a brincar, namorados de mãos dadas a passear, idosos a dar comida aos pássaros enquanto vigiavam os netos, todos aproveitando um dos últimos dias quentes do ano. Porém, para mim, era como se estivesse um dia cinzento, chuvoso e até talvez com algumas tempestades elétricas. Não me podia importar menos. Alguns pensamentos passaram pela minha mente como uma bala, impossível de parar. Como por exemplo o facto de que se Usagi ainda estivesse comigo, iria obrigar-me com a maior das certezas a ir passear como todos aqueles casais. Depois certamente passaríamos pelo Crown onde ela iria pedir um milkshake tamanho gigante. Conhecia-a demasiado bem. Pelo menos achava que sim até uns dias antes...

Comecei a andar mais rápido após consultar o relógio e ver que estava atrasado. Rey tinha combinado uma espécie de reunião no templo do avô para conversar sobre a minha ex-namorada que ficava mais distante a cada dia que passava.

– Olá a todas. – Cumprimentei ao entrar na sala e ver quase todas as meninas já sentadas, em volta da mesa redonda. Só faltava uma.

– Olá. Senta-te, a Rey foi só buscar chá e bolos. – Amy convidou. Das quatro, era a que tinha mais em comum comigo. Ambos estudávamos demasiado e queríamos seguir medicina. Costumava ser a mais calma e racional do grupo, mas naquele momento podia-se perceber uma grande quantidade de ansiedade e inquietação devido às últimas ações de Usagi.

– Já estou aqui. Já podemos começar. – disse, chegando, a Rey.

Contei-lhes tudo sobre o dia em que ela apareceu em minha casa a terminar o relacionamento e como nunca mais a tinha visto, o que era bastante estranho pois antes passávamos a vida inteira a esbarrar-nos na rua. Enquanto isso, elas também foram dizendo que Usagi mal lhes falava e mantinha-se sempre distante delas na escola.

– O distanciamento foi gradual, não acham? – Perguntou Makoto para o grupo. Era a mais alta e forte do grupo, e a melhor cozinheira também. Pelo aspeto dos bolos que Rey tinha trazido antes, tinha sido ela a fazê-los. – Ela deixou de me pedir comida ao almoço, depois começou a deixar de falar tanto como costumava fazer... Até que nos deixou completamente de lado.

– Sim, tens razão. Foi desmarcando os nossos encontros ou simplesmente faltava sem nenhuma justificação. – Quem falava desta vez era Mina. A mais parecida com Usagi, tanto por fora como por dentro. Ambas eram loiras de olhos azuis, embora Mina usasse o cabelo solto, apenas com um laço vermelho, ao contrário da amiga que preferia o seu estranho penteado. As duas eram muito faladoras e alegres. Além disso, Mina tinha um pequeno problema com ditados populares, devido ao qual por vezes dizia algo como "Não chores pelo bife que não comeste".

– Vocês acham que ela foi obrigada a afastar-se de nós? – Rey perguntou, surpreendida. Não lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que a amiga podia estar a ser coagida. A mim também não. Eu nem tinha notado que algo estava errado até àquela noite.

– Talvez. Se alguma coisa importante tivesse acontecido ela tinha-nos contado, não?– Amy ficava ainda mais aflita. Usagi sempre tinha recorrido ao grupo quando tinha problemas. A ideia de que desta vez o problema fosse muito sério só a deixava mais aterrorizada.

– Isso não podemos saber. Vamos ver se conseguimos falar amanhã com ela, na escola.

– Boa ideia, Makoto. Vou tentar encontrá-la na rua. Dantes era tão fácil, mas agora nunca a vejo.

E com uma despedida saí do templo em direção a casa. O sol estava a pôr-se e havia menos crianças nas ruas. O céu em tons amarelos e laranjas e a relva verde do parque compunham uma vista incrível para passear. Olhei para o lago que havia mais à frente e fiquei surpreso ao perceber a figura muito conhecida a olhar para a água. Nesse momento, porém, ela desviou o olhar das pequenas ondas que a brisa quente de final de verão criava na água e olhou para mim, assustando-se e indo embora.

– Não! Usagi, volta! - Mas as palavras foram em vão. Já não havia rastos dela ali.

Perplexo, continuei a caminhar. Primeiro a muito inesperada carta, depois aquele encontro em que percebi o quão distraído tinha estado ultimamente para com Usagi. Não me tinha apercebido que ela estava cada vez mais distante. E agora ela fugira de mim. Como se tivesse medo de mim. Como se eu lhe pudesse fazer mal.

Quando cheguei, abri finalmente a carta. Já tinha procrastinado demasiado, era hora de deixar de ser um covarde e ser corajoso.

 _Querido Mamoru,_

 _Escrevi a avisar que muito brevemente vou estar em Tóquio. Pensei que nos podíamos encontrar. Já faz tanto tempo desde a última vez._

 _Cheio de saudades,_

 _Fiore_

Com a assinatura vinha uma rosa desenhada em vermelho. Estremeci. Depois de tantos anos, ele tinha-se lembrado de mim.

* * *

Entãããão... O que acharam? Porque é que o Mamoru não ficou feliz pela notícia do amigo? Gostaram da reunião? E o que será que aconteceu com Usagi para ela não se poder aproximar de quem mais ama? Só o tempo dirá (tirando a primeira e terceira questões às quais apenas vocês, caras leitoras, podem responder nos reviews!)

Prometo que vou demorar muito menos tempo a atualizar. Já tenho o plano do próximo capítulo feito e este hiatus de quase dois meses foi completamente ridículo, para vos ser sincera. Desculpem!

Bom 2017 para toda a gente!

Vêmo-nos para a próxima!

Beijinhoos,

Aqua


	4. Tell

**Notas iniciais:**

Olá! Regressei depois de alguns meses... oops. O capítulo está um pouco pequeno, mesmo que eu tenha tentado fazer um maior. Gomenasai!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Era impossível, eu nunca iria conseguir viver na mesma cidade ele, mesmo sendo Tóquio, sem me cruzar com ele. E Deus, como doía vê-lo naquele estado lastimável. Tinha sombras escuras nos olhos opacos e tristes, a pele estava mais pálida do que o normal, mesmo com o sol radiante que tem iluminado os últimos dias, a roupa estava mais larga, o que me levou a constatar que ele não andava a comer direito, e que provavelmente não tinha ânimo para correr pelas manhãs, enquanto que ainda há pouco tempo se considerasse a pessoa mais saudável do bairro e me tentasse tornar numa também, porém infrutiferamente, visto que eu sou a pessoa mais preguiçosa e gulosa à face da Terra. Eu tinha-lhe causado tanto mal em apenas uma conversa de alguns minutos. Como queria voltar, abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, contar-lhe o porquê de eu ter feito o que fiz. Rezar para que ele entendesse e me perdoasse e voltasse a sorrir. Eu sentia tanta falta do sorriso dele. Era um pouco raro, mas quando acontecia era como se tudo estivesse bem, como se estivéssemos num mundo mágico no qual nada de mal podia acontecer e em ninguém além de mim e do meu Mamo-chan pudesse entrar. Mas, principalmente, eu queria vê-lo feliz. Mesmo que não pudesse ser comigo. Uma pessoa tão boa como ele não merecia sofrer. Pelo contrário, o meu Mamo-chan merecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. E eu ia fazer de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Mesmo que isso significasse uma vida de dor e sofrimento para mim mesma.

Depois de ter fugido do parque voltei para casa. Não estava com vontade de fazer nada, mas não queria dormir como fazia habitualmente, porque nos últimos dias os meus sonhos tinham sido povoados por coisas horríveis das quais não me quero nem lembrar. Ver pessoas felizes e apaixonadas na televisão também não me ia fazer nenhum bem, então comecei a fazer o trabalho de casa de inglês para o dia seguinte. Eu era muito má à disciplina e a professora também era detestável, estava sempre a pôr-me de castigo por não fazer o trabalho de casa, por me atrasar, ou até por comer enquanto estava de castigo no corredor. Mas eu estava a sentir-me tão solitária, deprimida e com um sentimento de culpa tão grande por estar a fazer os meus amigos sofrer que inglês era como se fosse um escape. Além disso, era algo bom que poderia ajudar a minha vida académica que sejamos sinceros, andava pelas ruas da amargura.

Algumas horas depois, estava eu a estudar matemática, mais uma disciplina com a qual eu não me dava bem, quando a minha mãe bate à porta e pede para falar comigo.

– Usagi? Está tudo bem, meu amor? Cruzei-me com a Mina hoje e ela perguntou se estava tudo bem contigo. E contou-me que terminaste com o Mamoru. O que é que se está a passar?

– Está tudo bem, mãe. Quero focar-me mais nos estudos, só isso. – A minha boca tremia enquanto eu proferia estas palavras. Estava a mentir à minha mãe e isso era muito errado.

– Não chores, querida, tudo se há de resolver. Agora conta-me o que se passou e nem penses em mentir. O Mamoru fez-te alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada.

– Mãe, não, tu sabes tão bem como eu que ele seria incapaz de me fazer alguma coisa. – e despejei a história toda. Nem sei se devia ter contado, posso ter posto a minha mãe em perigo, mas soube-me bem desabafar com alguém.

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

Então, o que acharam?

Tenho de agradecer à Miya Natsuki por me fazer ver que há gente que lê esta fic. Muito obrigadaaa!

Até à próxima!

Beijinhoos,

Aqua


End file.
